Jeff Cellars
'''Jeff Cellars '''is a main character in Glee: Glins. He is a member of the glee club, Vocal Perfection, and is a student at Roundview High School. Jeff is portrayed by ''The Perks of Being a Wallflower ''actor Ezra Miller, and was created by UndercoverGleek1. Biography Early Life Jeff was born on January 15th to Rhonda Hemond and Derek Quick. Both Rhonda and Derek were high school students, and due to wanting to give their baby a good future, they decided to put him up for adoption. He spent his first year in an orphanage before being adopted by Lacey Cellars and Hope Sizer. The two woman had secretly adopted him and his little sister Rae behind the governments back, pretending that Jeff and Rae's uncle Drake was married to Lacey. They raised him and Rae with as much kindness as they had. Jeff grew up happy and stayed happy, having gotten his sense of humor from Drake along the way. He was fine in school until middle school rolled around. Bullies soon started harrasing him for having 2 moms, calling him "f*ggot" and "queer" and physicaly assualting him everyday. Things got worse when Hope and Lacey broke up, with Hope taking Rae away from them. Lacey eventually found happiness with Drake, who agreed to marry her in order to protect Jeff. Jeff, however, grew depressed and resorted to cutting as a form of letting out his issues. He eventually turned to cocaine and marijuana to calm himself down, his addictions becoming so bad that he could not control them. He started experimenting in grade 8, losing his virginity at 14 to his first girlfriend Zoey and having slept with several girls afterwards. He also came to terms with his sexuality, realizing he was pansexual a little while into grade 9. He began dating Joey, one of his best friends, leading to an increase in bullying. Joey left him 5 months later, hating the torment he got for dating him, and Jeff went back to being extremely depressed. Lacey found out this time and got him into a therapist, who helped him through his cutting issues, although he never told her about his other addictions. He is still hurt by Joey and has not had a real relationship with anyone of either gender in a while, although he does hook up with random girls at parties just to numb the pain Now a sophmore, Jeff may still be the class clown, but on the inside his demons are ready to come out. Season 1 Humble Beginnings Personality Jeff is most described as a class clown. He loves to crack jokes and does whatever he can to make people smile. He is a great friend to those he believes deserve his respect (beleiving that those who give respect should get respect) and has a ton of friends. He is a bit of a loner, prefering staying at home doing anything he can than going to school dances or football games. He loves to "collect" hobbies, learning as many things as he can so that he can keep his mind off of certain things. On the inside he is extremely depressed, using his humour as a mechanism to not let him get to himself. He has had trouble with his emotions since middle school and has resorted to cutting and drugs to calm his nerves. He tries to keep a calm demeanor but still deals with his problems in a not so great manor. While he has stopped cutting, he does heroin and smokes pot frequently, although he is not a drinker. He has not been in a serious relationship in a while, but while he does randomly hook up, he truly does want a girlfriend to call his own. After he was dumped by his last boyfriend, he has not shown a high interest in dating a guy, but would if he truly cared about him. Relationships Songs Trivia Quotes Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Members of Vocal Perfection